


Cactus is Singing

by Lostmushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmushroom/pseuds/Lostmushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>渴望被爱抚的仙人掌与苦逼的程序猿主人要怎么才能心意相通呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus is Singing

Dean很讨厌Sam。

因为他的主人Sam总是忘记浇水。

我是一棵健康的仙人掌哎！我也是有掌权的好不好！每次Sam坐在电脑桌前，Dean就开始摇摆他的小身体向主人抗议。你知道我保持这种迷人的绿色需要多少水分吗！你知道我要多努力才能开花吗！

当然他的主人是听不到的。

所以Sam仍然常常忘记给Dean浇水，不过好在如果不是需要开花生子株，仙人掌也不需要太多水。因此两三天浇一次，Dean仍能保持他迷人的鲜绿色。

 

Dean其实是个口是心非的家伙，这一点家里的植物们早已达成共识。

向日葵Charlie和生石花Kevin表示，这个嘴上说着讨厌，心里喜欢的不得了的家伙，早就放弃治疗了。

自从被Sam接回家里，Dean就一直呆在主人的电脑桌上，每天茁壮成长着，吸收电脑辐射，保卫着主人的健康。是以Dean常常以Sam的Protector自居，骄傲的不得了。

 

而主人Sam，也很喜欢Dean。

身为一个苦逼的程序猿，除了电脑辐射带来的健康压力外，还有工作带来的心理压力。有的人为了缓解压力，会戴上耳机听听摇滚乐，哼哼歌，饱餐一顿然后继续投身工作，比如Sam的朋友Garth。有的人则是研究研究蜜蜂的生长习性，自己亲手采集蜂蜜，还带给他的朋友们尝鲜，比如Sam的朋友Castiel。

而Sam排解这种压力的方法，是和他桌子上的那盆小仙人掌说话。

人类是听不到植物说话的，所以家里的植物们除了早上彼此打个招呼外，平时都沉默不语，从不理会人类的倾诉或是赞美，懒洋洋的晒着太阳，吸收水分，交换氧气与二氧化碳，安静的生长着。

但是Dean偏偏特立独行，Sam说的每一句话他都会认真的回答，无论是对有着苏格兰口音的上司Crowley的吐槽控诉，还是对新来的美女同事Madison的品评。

哦，Dean不喜欢Madison。

为什么呢？

因为Sam会把Madison邀请到家里来，一起坐在餐桌前，拉起窗帘，点上蜡烛，然后共进晚餐。喝完餐后酒，两个人会缠绵在一起，Sam的大手温柔的抚摸着Madison的头发与后背。

这一点最让Dean生气。

因为仙人掌Dean，是得不到主人爱抚的。

虽然他是Sam最爱的植物，但他满身的尖刺与美女柔嫩的皮肤相聚甚远。

Sam常常会一边倾诉着一边小心的抚摸他的尖刺，但Dean从来没像Sam的美女同事那样，得到过Sam的爱抚。

Dean很不开心，比得不到足够的水分还要不开心。

不开心的Dean连他最自豪的鲜绿色都顾不上保持，整棵仙人掌都蔫搭搭的。

 

Sam很焦虑。

不仅仅是因为最近他接了一个大工程——这对毕业于斯坦福的高材生来说其实小case——而是因为他最喜欢的那盆翠绿色的小仙人掌最近开始发黄发蔫，连金色的、毛茸茸的尖刺也没有原来那么可爱了。

这让Sam很担心。

事实上Sam已经把他的小仙人掌当成了他最好的朋友，比Garth和Castiel还要好的那种。Sam甚至还给他起了个名字。每天深夜工作完毕之后，Sam都会絮絮叨叨向Dean倾诉他一天的经历——不论是对有着苏格兰口音的上司Crowley的吐槽控诉，还是对于新来的美女同事Madison的品评。

Sam经常觉得，比起和他的朋友们呆在一起喝酒聊天，他更愿意和他的小仙人掌Dean说话。Dean鲜绿色的小身体是那么可爱鲜活，让人情不自禁的想埋首其中——这当然是不行的，如果他不想上医院的话。

 

为了拯救自己的小仙人掌，Sam只好向他的朋友Castiel求助，Cass可是他所有朋友里中学生物学的最好的家伙。

“你的植物们真可怜。”Cass参观完Sam的家后，一脸戚戚然的说。不过说实话，平时Cass也是这个表情。

“怎么了？”Sam抱着Dean的花盆皱着眉头，毫无自知之明的使用了puppy eyes。

面对可怜巴巴的好友——哪里可怜了，Cass心想，这样无知的对待植物——Cass挽起袖子开始挪动Sam的花盆。

“向日葵是短日照植物，怎么能放在阳台上暴晒呢，挪到客厅里来。生石花喜阴，绝对不能把多肉植物一起养在阳台。至于你的仙人掌，”Cass看了看蔫了吧唧的Dean，”他才应该被放到阳台去。“

”可是我需要仙人掌帮我吸收辐射。“借口，Sam心想，虽然一开始是这个打算，但是现在，我更想和Dean呆在一块，怎么能把他放到阳台去呢。

”仙人掌吸收辐射是没有科学根据的，只是商家无聊的吹嘘。而且你的仙人掌缺少日晒，都要死了。“Cass用他水蓝色的眼睛真挚的看着他的朋友。

哦，别这样，Sam心想，把你的荷尔蒙留给美女们吧，我只要我的Dean。

最后，有什么办法呢，Sam还是把他心爱的小仙人掌挪到了阳台上。

以后深夜谈心只能在阳台上进行了，Sam心想。

 

Dean应该喜欢Cass的。

因为Cass认真的向他的主人建议，每天至少给他浇两次水，并且保证充足的、Dean最爱的阳光。

在科学的、悉心的照料下，闷闷不乐的Dean很快又恢复了他鲜绿色的外表，金色的、毛茸茸的小刺也愈发可爱起来，Dean的脚下也开始慢慢的生长出子株。

但是Dean更加不开心了。

因为他再也不能呆在主人Sam的电脑桌上保护Sam了。

虽然Sam每天晚上仍然会来和他说话，但是无法时时刻刻看着主人的Dean非常的沮丧。

Dean很讨厌Cass。

 

Madison发现她的同事Sam最近有些萎顿。

说实话，Madison挺喜欢Sam的，并且认真考虑了和Sam正式交往的可能性，这样一个高大英俊，并且温柔体贴的男人，在现实社会中相当少见了。何况Sam学历漂亮，前途喜人，就算是他们苛刻的上司Crowley也很喜欢Sam，还亲切的用外号称呼他——虽然Sam不怎么喜欢Moose这个称呼。

最近Sam的状态实在有点不好，就连最简单的程序串都会犯些低级错误。这让Madison实在有些担心。

为了安慰这个大型金毛犬一样的男人，Madison从花店买了一枝玫瑰，当做他们相识三个月的礼物。

希望看到鲜花的Sam能够打起精神来，Madison心想。

 

Dean简直要气炸了。

自从他从主人Sam的电脑桌上搬到了阳台，他就更加难以得到Sam的抚摸——就算是摸摸他的尖刺。

而现在，家里搬进了一枝玫瑰Ruby，Sam就三天都没有来抚摸他了！

Dean很不高兴，后果很严重。

家里的植物被Dean骚扰了一个遍，每朵花都被迫答应不与Ruby说话，所有的大叶植物都迫于Dean淫威，伸展身体尽量挡住Ruby的阳光——植物的报复也只能如此。

家里的植物们苦不堪言，一个话痨的Dean也就算了，一个全面开启了嘲讽功能的Dean对上一个高贵冷艳的玫瑰花Ruby，让他们这些植物还怎么安静的晒太阳啊。

生石花Kevin表示，随便谁都好，把阳台门关上吧。

 

Sam很感激他的女朋友Madison。

一枝玫瑰，Sam为插在花瓶里的花换了一次水，多么可爱，这样体贴知性的女朋友真是太棒了。

而且她也很喜欢我，我们或许也到了住在一起的时候？Sam在心里规划着，那么我大概需要把客厅扩大一点，不然两个人生活实在是有点太狭窄了。

打定主意的Sam打开了制图软件，将昨天已经完成的改造计划初稿拖出来进行又一次修改。

 

向日葵Charlie在这个家里已经呆了相当长一段时间。

她是Dean的前辈，但是她不是Sam的最爱。

事实上Charlie只是Sam的朋友Bobby送给Sam的一盆花罢了，并不像Dean，是Sam亲自从市场精心挑选回来的。

Charlie平时在家里也只是得到Sam普普通通的照顾，保证定量的阳光和水分，不会太少以至于蔫头耷脑，也不会太精准，让她能够开的明艳动人。

普通的照顾，普通的向日葵。Charlie心想，不过足够她摆动花瓣吸引身边的水仙茉莉们就行了。

但是Charlie也有烦恼，最严重的就是那个和主人Sam闹变扭的Dean。

Dean可是她见过最可爱的仙人掌啦，但是也是脾气最傲娇的一个。

因为缺失主人关注而发蔫的仙人掌，Charlie还是第一次见到，植物们最重要的是光照和水不是吗？就算是攀比谁的花盆更漂亮，也比努力吸引主人注意力来的更重要吧？

然而Dean已经因为这个发了好几天脾气了。

鲜嫩可人的小仙人掌在阳台摆动着他的小身体发出的抗议，除了他们这些植物，又有谁能看到呢？更何况，比起背阴的电脑桌，阳台才是更适合Dean生长的地方。

而Ruby？

拜托，一枝玫瑰花怎么能够代替Dean呢？

像主人这种懒得浇水，家里养的都是耐旱植物的忙碌程序猿，怎么可能会去精心伺候一朵娇嫩的鲜花。

Charlie和Kevin打赌，不出3天，Ruby就要躺在主人Sam的垃圾桶里了。

哦对了，Kevin赌的是2天。

 

Sam和Madison吵了一架。

最开始的原因Sam已经不记得了，然而战况实在惨烈。本着照顾女士的绅士礼仪，Sam大多是用沉默反击，但最后仍然被Madison抽了两个巴掌，扯掉了衬衫最上面的扣子。

这真是太糟糕了，Sam心想。

是的，他们两个分手了。Sam的同居计划也顺利流产。不过说实话，Sam也不算是真心想和Madison住在一起。

平时连和朋友小聚都不那么愿意的Sam怎么能顺利与女朋友同居呢？还是祝Sam和他的小仙人掌Dean天长地久吧。

是的，小仙人掌Dean又回到Sam的电脑桌上了。

为了让Dean在电脑桌上也能保持健康状态，Sam对室内结构进行了改造。让阳光从阳台铺洒进来，使得Dean可以在离他的主人Sam最近的地方幸福的晒太阳。

 

至于Dean？

他最近开心的不得了。

首先，他又能够时时刻刻看着Sam了，并且每天都努力吸收辐射，保护主人Sam的健康。虽然Cass认为这并没有什么太大的作用。

其次，在桌子上的花瓶里呆了两天之后，玫瑰花Ruby前往了她最后的归宿——垃圾桶。毕竟，谁会让前女友送的礼物继续在桌子上待下去呢？

最后，Dean新长出来的子株还没来得及长刺，所以得到了Sam充分的爱抚。哦，不要太幸福哦Dean。你鲜绿色的小身体摆动的幅度有点太大啦，小心别扎到你主人的手——啊哦，说晚了。

 

还有最后的最后，Sam对植物——尤其是他的小仙人掌的痴迷，被他的朋友们知道了。

Garth对此表示非常震惊，”What I'm missing?!“

而Cass在45°望天，认真的思考之后，向Sam建议，开发一个能够接受植物声波的仪器，让人类能够与植物交谈，这样可以让Sam能够更好的照顾他的植物们。Sam非常认同Cass这个提议，说实话，他挺想知道，他的小仙人掌Dean对于深夜谈心有什么看法。

至于过程，哦，这个对于这群高材生IT男有什么问题呢，热情与爱才是最重要的嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> My Lofter: http://lostmushroom.lofter.com/  
> 近期进化为冷门狗，Tom（血腥情人节）×Jake（吞噬）求同萌


End file.
